Vita - Chapter 5: Downfall - Part 4
Part 4: Out Of the Frying Pan Travis woke up minutes later, feeling something plastic on his mouth, his paws and feet tied together with ropes. The car bumped as it drove, Travis feeling himself being thrown a few inches up each bump. As he slowly and quietly looked around on the back seat, he noticed what was happening to him. Travis exhaled, trying to keep his calm, the man and the woman in the front seats still not aware of his awakeness. Travis slowly sat up on the back seat, being behind the driver. The girl on the passenger seat took a quick glimpse on the rear mirror. Travis noticed as she moved her head upwards to get a clear view of his frowning face on the back seat. Travis immediatelly acted first by reaching over the seat and using the rope in between his wrists and wrapping it around the driver's neck, pulling it, strangling him as the passenger gasped and reached for her pistol, pulling it and aiming at Travis. Travis kicked at her, screwing up her accuracy as the car began to steer out of the control before spinning out of control and going through a guard rail, going off an average sized steep and crashing head onto a tree, violently enough to send Travis flying from the back seat through the front window, hitting the tree with his back and falling onto the hood of the car, sliding off it and hitting the ground agonizing. Travis's kidnappers were dead. Both slumped over inside the car, their faces covered in blood from the crash. Travis, clearly feeling broken ribs and a possible dislocated left shoulder, kept writhing in pain on the ground for solid 3 minutes before finally starting to stand up, leaning onto the car and sitting on it, his paw reaching for his phone but not finding it. Believing their kidnappers had taken it, Travis hopped to the passenger's broken window. Using the broken glass as an advantage, he freed himself from the ropes on his paws and sticked arm inside the car, pulling the dead girl back onto her seat, her blood covered face with her jaw hanging open sending chills down his spine and making him look away for a moment before patting onto her chest. Eventually, he sticked his paw inside her leather jacket and grabbed her phone, pulling it out and dialing 911. ... (Jacob) Jacob knocked on Julia's door, doing his best to keep his jacket's sleeve up his bandaged wrist. Julia opened and immediatelly hugged the coyote upon seeing, "Oh my god, Jacob! I've been worried sick!" "W-Why? I told you, I was just going to work." "G-God, it's just that...urgh, I felt like you were in danger. I dunno, it's just...I don't want to lose you." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows in surprise upon noticing Julia's apparent sixth sense was correct, "I'm...I'm okay..." "You better be..." Julia slowly let go of him, "Come on...let's go in..." She said. Jacob nodded and followed her inside, she closed and locked the door as Jacob, doing his best to not expose his injury, walked to the couch. The TV was on, an episode of some detective TV show set in Miami was on. Jacob went ahead and sat down, sighing, his wrist still a bit in pain. Julia sat right next to him, "So...Jacob. How...how was your day?" "Pretty...good...boring but...well..." He sighed, "Good..." Julia noticed the weird tone on his voice and how he kept his head down, looking towards the ground and sounding...agitated, "...Are you sure? You sound like...you sound like something's up." "What do you mean something is up?" "You sound like something is happening, something bafd, and you're not wanting to tell me." "Why would I hide a secret from a-" Jacob stopped and exhaled, "...Look...everything is fine. Just...don't bother..." "...Okaaaay..." Julia said. Something definitely was wrong. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Oh, and where's Valencia?" "Asleep." "Okay..." He said and started searching for the house's bathroom, finding it up upstairs next to Julia's bedroom. He went in it and closed the door and stood in front of the mirror, he leaned forwards and took a close look at his reflection, thinking about his life choices and all the problems he had brought on himself. Jacob, with his only eye, looked at the blind one in the mirror. The gray pupil brought him flashbacks from his childhood the deeper he stared into it. His father's abuses, his mom not caring...Travis...Travis being the only true friend he ever had...and he lost him...twice... Suddenly, Julia knocked on the door, "Jacob?" Jacob shook his head and yelled, "Occupied!" "You've been there for 10 minutes already...stomach problems?" "10 minutes? Wow, time flew by..." He thought, "No...I just haven't gone to it the whole day and I kept eating and...eating..." "Ah..." ... (Ronald) "Daniel!" Ronald said as he burst into his room, "Your plan is definitely not going to work!" "..." Daniel looked at Ronald with anger in his eyes, "You bust into my room without warning again and I'll throw you through my window..." He said and sighed, "...Fine...not going to work...is the car bomb ready?" "Yeah." "Save it for later." "For later?" "Yes...for later." "...What, do you want us to be known as terrorists or some shit?" "Ron, you keep that attitude, and I swear I'll murder you and take over the Clockers my damn self." "..." Ronald sighed, "Fine...fine..." He said as he walked off. Ronald left the building, an ambulance with its sirens on passed right in front of it, followed by two squad cars behind it. ... (One day later) (Travis) Travis woke up on a bed, his head faintly hurting along with some of his sides and left shoulder, to the sound of a nearby radio playing some 80s music about building a city. As his vision slowly adjusted itself, he looked around, blinking. He tried to sit up but his head fell back on the soft pillow, making him let out a faint grunt. "Huh?" A feminine voice said coming from the curtains of his left. A nurse walked in front of his bed and to him, "Ah, you're awaken..." Immediatelly after saying that, she walked away, her arm hitting the little radio and knocking it over, making it go static. She opened a door and her footsteps slowly disappeared in the distance. Travis sighed and waited until he heard the nurse's steps along with someone else's steps approaching his bed. His blurred vision could recognize the other figure. A german shepherd. An officer. They spoke quietly, almost like if they didn't want him to hear what they had to say. The officer, when done talking to the nurse, turned to him, pointing a finger at him, "You're a lucky motherfucker since someone decided to pay for your...bail. But if you start causing shit again, you're going to jail." He said before walking away with a huff. Travis laid his head back on the pillow, the nurse walked to his side, "You've broken three ribs and dislocated your shoulder. When you're done healing, you'll be taken to questioning about what happened in that accident." Travis did not answer, he simply closed his eyes and sighed, "This kind of crap only happens to me..." He thought to himself. ... (Jacob) Jacob woke up on the couch, his arm over his eyes. He slowly sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He got off the couch and let out a faint groan of pain as his wrist ached for a moment. Jacob sighed and walked upstairs, to the bathroom. On the way up, he bumped into Valencia, who was going downstairs, wearing only a tank top and jeans, "O-Oh...good morning, erm, have you seen Julia?" "No...I just woke up..." "Oh gosh...she's not in her room, she's not in the bathroom...I'm worried sick. Where else would she be at 9 AM? Specially with someone going after her?" "Best way to start a morning..." ''He thought to himself, "I'll look after her after I'm done doing my morning chores, okay?" "T-Thank you..." Valencia said and continued her way downstairs. Jacob entered the bathroom and immediatelly threw cold water on his face, waking him up for sure. He grabbed his toothbrush he left next to Julia's and Valencia's once he moved in and used it. When done, Jacob went downstairs, Valencia called his name from the kitchen, "Jacob? W-Would you like breakfast?" "No, thanks. I think finding my friend is currently more importantly then breakfast. No offense." "O-Okay..." Jacob left the house, "Now...where the hell would she be at this moment?" He said. As he took his first step, he stepped onto an open newspaper. He looked down, "...Who the hell leaves a newspaper open on the ground like this." He said, crouching down to pick it up. An article at the bottom of the page caught his attention. ''"KIDNAPPERS CRASH CAR, KIDNAPPED SURVIVES Last night featured a bizarre car accident when two kidnappers lost control of their car as it went through a guard rail and onto a tree, killing the two kidnappers inside almost instantly while the victim, who was flung through the windshield and onto the tree with extreme force, survived with various fractures. The victim has already been identified as '''Travis Jackson Davis', who interestingly enough, was wanted by the police for a bribery attempt. He is currently located in the Saint Maria Hospital." Jacob immediatelly dropped the newspaper, "That's where she is. Fucking sure of it." He started running to the hospital as fast as he can, as it was located not very far away, "...Travis..." '''End of Part 4.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita